Walking Dead: The Untold Story
by LaenaAwlor
Summary: A tight knit group of friends run across Daryl while hunting, and joins up with Rick's group at the farm. Personalities clash, romances form, and of course, like always, Walkers ruin it all. Will they be able to keep each other, or will they inevitably lose everyone they hold dear?
1. Chapter 1

Walking Dead: The Untold Story

**(A/N: Hey there, So in the case of this story, there are two of us authors. Theres me, LaenaAwlor and Delena20 working on this fanfic. It's also our first Walking Dead one, so please go easy on us if there's something that could be worked on. We would love reviews and ratings and please let us know what you enjoy and what could use some work. But please no flames, cuz that just sucks. Anyway, let's see if Delena20 has anything to say, here she is.**

**Delena20: Hey guys, Delena20 here. So this story originally started out completely different from what it is now. The plot and for the story was thought of by me but then I asked my friend LaenaAwlor to help me with it. Since then it has taken on almost a life of its own. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. Please let us know what you think but please like LaenaAwlor said no flames.**

**LaenaAwlor: Oh, and one more thing, if you guys like it, we can get chapters out more quickly, knowing we have people looking forward to reading it. :)**

**Disclaimer: We sadly, do not own Walking dead or any of its characters. It would be awesome if we did though!**

Chapter 1

One month. That's how long it's been since the world went to shit. Three weeks. That's how long it's been since I had to put a bullet in my cousin's head. Two weeks and six days. That's how long it's been since I turned off my emotions and started protecting my only remaining family member from becoming a mindless walker. Three hours. That's how long I have until the others will be up and we can go hunt.

The world we now live in is complete and total shit. Only a month ago I was a happy twenty one year old who went with her cousins and friends to Orlando, Florida to go to the Harry Potter amusement park. We were on our trip back and driving through Georgia when the dead came back to life and started eating people. We were in a small little town on the outskirts of Atlanta when it happened. People started to panic and to be honest so did I. My friend Lucas though, remained calm telling us what to do, although my friend Christian was losing his shit. We got back in our car and found the nearest shopping center there was. It was a Walmart.

Lucas drove us up to the service entrance and parked us there. The whole place was deserted by the time we got there.  
Once inside we scoped the place out making sure there were none of those freaks inside. Once it was safe we locked up all of the doors and went for food. We knew we'd have enough food for a while since we were in a Walmart but we also knew we couldn't stay there forever or very long for that matter. We would have to move on eventually so as to stay safe. As the days went by many people stopped and tried to get in, searching for food and water. We would give them enough for a week and then make them leave. I wish to god we hadn't done that because it would cause me to lose my oldest cousin Kaitlynn.

While staying here we have raided the hunting section of Walmart taking everything we can. Lucas and I also went on a run to see what else we could use as weapons and that's when he got his bokken and naginatta and where I got my stiletto which is type of dagger. I also use a machete and a 9mm Beretta. Heather had taken archery lessons a few years ago so she has a compound bow which she uses to hunt and take out walkers, and Christian decided to use his natural talent with throwing knives and a silenced pistol so that way the walkers wouldn't hear us as often.  
As I'm waiting for the others to wake up I grab my clothes and go to change into them. I walk away from where we are sleeping and to a few isles away and strip out of my shorts and tank top that I sleep in. I put on a clean pair of underwear and then go about putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold tank top. They use to be my favorite band back before the world went to shit.

After I'm done changing I grab a hair tie and pull my long brown hair back out of my face and off my neck. I sit down and then slip on and lace up my black combat boots.  
Once I'm dressed I head back to the others and find Michael, my only remaining family, awake. He's sixteen years old and for being as attached to his mom as he was he's been handling everything pretty well. He broke down and wouldn't speak for a week though when his sister was killed. I've made sure that he ever since then he stays by my side and I keep him safe; I will do anything in my power to keep him safe. I smile sadly at him and walk over kneeling next to his sleeping bag. I brush his hair out of his eyes and kiss his forehead. "How are you doing bud?" I ask him softly.

"I'm surviving. When are we headed out?" he asks me quietly. I can see the pain in his eyes and wish I could just take it all away for him, sadly I can't.

"Just a short time… why don't you go get dressed and find something to eat k?" I tell him standing back up and going over to my own sleeping back. I watch as he nods and gets up grabbing a change of clothes and going to the next isle over and changing.

I grab my holster belt and put it on before adding my machete and gun to it. I then grab my dagger and slip it inside my boot. Once I'm ready, I start packing up my things. I don't have much just two changes of clothes and my pajamas, I also have some tampons and pads stashed in there along with what medications I thought we might need. I have prescription and over the counter meds alike. Before this all happened I worked as a CNA. I roll up my sleeping bag and shove it in the backpack I have everything in then go over to Michael's things and pack them up for him just as he's coming back with a box of dry cereal in his hand. I ruffle his hair as he walks by and sits down on the floor by our packed up stuff.

We had decided a few days ago that we needed to head out and move on from here. Today's the day we're doing that. I look behind me as I hear a groan and see Heather waking up. Her eyes open and she looks at me worriedly for a moment before sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She crawls out of her sleeping bag and grabs herself fresh clothes before going to change. She doesn't say anything to me knowing that ever since I lost Kaitlynn I haven't spoken much. She understands that I just need some space and some time to heal. Kaitlynn had been three years younger than I and we had grown up together, practically sisters. Losing her hit me hard and everyone knew it. I know it's not fair to Michael that I act like I do but it can't help it, it's just how I cope. Ever since we lost her I've been cold and distant to everyone and I've shut everyone out, not wanting or accepting anyone's help.

Heather's POV

I woke up and it took me a minute to remember where I was. It was almost like reality didn't exist anymore. My nightmare had come true and I was living through it. But I have to be positive for everyone else, I reminded myself, getting up and getting changed in to one of my very favorite shirts. I make eye contact with Tiffany several times, but I don't say anything to her. She's been very distant since Kaitlynn died. That's how I prefer to phrase it, because the idea of her shooting her cousin in the head made my stomach turn. It was a completely necessary thing to do, but it still didn't make it any easier for her, or any of us.

I pack up all of my things, including my bow, because we're going to get out of here soon. I love getting out of this place. I feel so trapped in here and I'm not ok, with that. The idea of moving on is so exciting, yet I know that when I see those monsters outside, I will be terrified yet again. Those monsters, the zombies, scare me more than anything. The idea that they were once human passes through my brain every time I have to kill one of them. We all wonder if they would be able to be themselves again after it happens. I think Tiffany wonders that more than anybody else.

After I get dressed, I get Christian and Lucas up, since I realize that Tiffany neglected to do so, instead, eating a box of cereal. I grab a box of cereal bars, something to eat on the road. I also wander the store and grab all the water I can carry. I don't need much more than the necessities and I've been way too stressed to have a period, let alone think about anything I need besides that. I am quiet today, because I am down, and I don't feel the need to talk to anyone. Nobody else feels like talking anyway, because until we get out of here, the heaviness of this place will hang over all of us.

Tiffany's POV

I watch as Heather packs her things and wakes up Christian and Lucas. i continue eating the cereal that Michael gave me and look over at Christian as he goes about getting dressed and ready to leave. I look away as I notice heather looking my way and get up to help the others get the cars packed with our things. Heather and I decided that we would ride together in one car while the boys would ride in the other. When we left for our road trip I took my cousins in my Ford Focus while Lucas drove Heather and Christian.

We pack the luggage into Lucas' car and then all of the food and supplies plus weapons into mine. I look over at Christian discretely while he packs his things away and talks with Lucas. I blush when I see that heather has caught me looking at him. I shake my head and get in the driver's seat of my car. I lean my head back against the head rest and sigh closing my eyes. I'd had a crush on Christian for quite a while now but he doesn't know it and I'm sure that he doesn't feel the same for me. The only one that I know suspects anything is heather but I've done my best to try and keep it from even her. I look over to the passenger side of the car as heather opens the door and gets in. "We good to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah we are. Let's go."

I nod and start the car and wait for Lucas to pull out then follow him. I see Heather watching me from the corner of her eye and I sigh. "What is it Heather?" I ask her knowing something is up.  
"So, what's up with you and Christian?" Heather looked at me and smirked. "You like him, don't you?" She asked me, smiling and giggling.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on with Christian and i." I tell her trying to sound like I mean it.

"Don't lie to me. I catch you staring at him all the time. I'm not that stupid Tiff. I can see what's right in front of me." Heather says to me, giving me a look of expectancy.

"Ok, you're right. I do like him, but there's no way in hell that he feels the same about me." I tell her and look over at her for a second. "Why would he like someone like me? I'm nothing special."  
"What wouldn't he like about you? Sure you are down a lot, but that's why you haven't been with many guys before. Because you're not confident, and if you were, I think Christian would pay a lot more attention to you and your wants. I think he likes you though. He's always so flirty with you, and it's entertaining to see how dense you are about it." Heather tells me looking very serious for a minute and then lightening up as she continued to talk. "Plus he needs someone to keep him company. I bet he's very lonely at night." Heather says, laughing.

"Hey! I am not dense!" I exclaim defensively.

"Really? Then you tell me, does he like you?" Heather questions me. I don't say anything for a minute and look over to see Heather smirking.

"I… I don't know. Maybe?" I tell her not all that sure of my answer.

"Tiffany! He literally told you he likes you! You just said, that's nice, and just went on doing what you were doing. Although, you did look like you were spacing out." Heather exclaims to me.

"What are you talking about? He never said that. I don't remember that happening. When was this?" I ask in a rush because honestly I don't remember him ever saying that.

"A few days ago. I was about to go out hinting, and he said it to you. You were going to gather up stuff getting ready for us all to leave. You just kind of walked off," Heather tells me laughing a bit about it.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that. Why didn't you stop me and say something!" I exclaim.

"Because you didn't seem to care! You looked him in the eyes! How was I supposed to know?" Heather says getting worked up.

"Ugg, I don't know. I just can't believe that I did that to him. He's always been so sweet to me," I say and then blush slightly.

"So tell him what's up. He probably doesn't know you like him too. And of course he's been sweet. Cause he likes you." She tells me and smiles over at me.

"Ok, I will. Next time we stop I'll talk to him," I tell her.

"Good. Now we just need to find someone for me. I want someone to keep me warm at night too! And it wouldn't hurt if he were good looking." Heather says smiling and laughing. She looks much happier than I would think she ever could be, considering all that's happened.

Heather reaches over and turns on the radio and turns it to the usb so we can listen to the music I have on the usb. She searches through the songs till she finds the one she wants. She turns on Only Girl in the World and I can't help but sing along with it. Heather also starts singing along with the song and we start laughing as we sing. We keep singing along to songs as we drive down the highway. We continue driving for about six hours only stopping once about three hours in to switch drivers and eat some food. The next time we stop is because we come upon a big traffic jam on the highway. We figure it'd be a good place to syphon off some gas and look for anything else we could use.

Once we stop we all get out of the cars and gather together. I look over at Christian and notice he's looking at me. I smile softly at him and blush when he smiles back. I look away and listen as Lucas starts dishing out orders.

Lucas tells us that we need to do a bit of hunting as well as gathering food and gas from the cars, if there is any. He wants Christian and Mikie to search the cars for anything we can use, as well as help him syphon the gas from the cars. He tells Heather and I to go hunting. Heather and I have no problem with this. We're good at hunting.

Heather's Pov

We are told to do the hunting, which I am happy about. It helps me forget about everything and anything going on. I can just focus on the prey and being aware of everything around me. We walk into the forest on the side of the road, hoping to find something to eat. Some kind of meat, because it has been weeks since we've had anything other than dried, hard beef jerky. Some deer would be amazing, but I would even be ok with rabbit or squirrel at this point.

We hear what we think is a deer. It's not loud, just quiet enough to barely be heard, and its elegant sounding, much like a deer's footsteps. Tiffany stops in her tracks and has her dagger ready, in case I don't hit the deer in a vital spot, she's ready to go and kill it. I breathe slowly and pull an arrow into my bow, completely concentrating on the kill. Just as the creature steps out of the trees, I let my bow fly. Only, it's not a deer. It's a man, and I just barely miss hitting him. He immediately puts up his crossbow that he's holding, apparently thinking we had meant to hit him. Tiffany and I just stand there, staring for a moment.

It had been a while since we'd seen any other people. We'd helped people at Walmart, who had stopped by, but it had been a couple of weeks since anybody had stopped in. This man was very good looking, even though it was very apparent that he was several years older than us. He was fit, and strong. You could tell by just looking at him, that he was not going to be dying anytime soon.

Tiffany's Pov

I stand stock still as I watch the guy that heather just almost shot. I look over at Heather still in shock of what just happened and then look back over at the guy she just about shot as he starts speaking. "Tha fuck ya shootin' at me fer?" he shouts at us.

"Um…"Heather takes a minute to regain herself, "I thought you were a deer." She says, and then stops talking, probably freaking out about what she almost just did.

"Ya blind or somethin'?" he snaps at her, glaring in her direction.

Heather gets visibly irked about that one. "No. Obviously I didn't see you. Or I wouldn't have shot the arrow. No reason to waste arrows on something that's not worth killing."

I see the guy huff in annoyance and continue watching the interaction silently. "The hell ya'll doin' out 'ere anyway?" he asks us gruffly. I stay silent still not wanting to get involved unless I have to.  
"We were hunting, hence the shooting of the arrow in your direction. What the fuck else would we be doing out here?" Heather says, and I can tell she's pretty annoyed at this guy, probably because she really wanted deer and was upset that this man wasn't the meat she wanted. I giggle in my head because that sounds so dirty. She glances over at me when she notices that I chuckled and glares at me, I just shrug.

"I'm sorry for my friend she's just pissed because you weren't the type of meat she wanted to catch. We haven't had fresh meat in a few weeks now," I say finally speaking up seeing that their argument was getting us all nowhere. Heather turns and glares at me for that comment but I don't care and I just shrug.

"So why are you out here anyway?" Heather says, disregarding the statement I made, but she was slightly blushing. I rarely spoke that way in front of people we didn't know, but I couldn't resist.  
"I'm searchin' fer a lil' girl who wen' missin' from my group 'bout four days ago," he tells us and I can see that the girl going missing has affected him.

"We haven't seen anybody around here. How did she get lost?" Heather became more concerned. She was going to school to become a teacher when everything went to shit. "Do you want help looking for her?"

"We were stopped on the highway when walkers appeared an' she ran inta the woods," he tells us and I wonder if it was the same highway that we're stopped on now. I can't help but worrying about Michael when that though enters my head.

"She didn't have anyone with her? How old is she?" Heather is asking all sorts of questions, and I can tell she wants to help find this girl. There are so few children left nowadays.

"She's ten. Ya'll can help if ya want," he tells us and I know Heather will want to go out and help search for the girl.

"We can but first we need to get back to the others in our group and let them know what's going on," I say speaking up and being a voice of reason to Heather.

"Alright, how will we meet back up with…."Heather turns to the man, "I'm sorry, I never caught your name?" Heather remembers that there are others that are important. I think she got caught up in everything going on. She was extremely focused on this man for just meeting him.

"Names Daryl," he tells. "And what's yer names?" he asks us.

"I'm Heather and this is Tiffany. We're with three other guys around our age." Heather lets him know, that way if he sees them, he knows how many of us there are. "So how are we going to meet up with you, Daryl?"

"Where're ya'll camped at?" he asks us.

"We're stopped at a big traffic jam on the high way up the way. The guys are collecting supplies," I tell him speaking up.

"Tha's where we were when we lost the girl," he tells us confirming my fear and making me want to get back to Michael even more. "Tell ya what I'll follow ya'll back so ya can let yer friends know wha's goin' on then we can head out. I'll give ya'll directions ta the farm where my group is so ya can come back there with me," he tells us.

"That would be fine with me." Heather tells him, throwing her bow on her back, and turning to walk toward the highway.

Heather's Pov

I'm not sure what to do about or say to Daryl. He's very attractive but he makes me so mad. Guess there's not much I can do about it because it seems like I'll have to be putting up with him for a while. Ugh. Why does he have to be a jerk?

"So Daryl, how many other people are you with on this farm?" I ask in a whisper, trying to be a bit more social than I'm feeling. But I do want to get to know this man. We're still making our way toward the highway so I might as well say something. I just know I have to be quiet because the last thing I want is to run into any walkers. Those things scare the shit out of me, but as long as I don't freeze up while they're around, I'll be ok.

"There's ten includin' me from ma group plus the six tha' are on the farm tha' we're stayin' at." He says and I'm surprised by the fact that there are so many of them in one area. Other women for Tiffany and I to talk to. And other people for the guys to socialize with.

"And they won't have a problem with us just showing up out of nowhere? I mean, we have our own food and supplies, but I don't want to cause trouble for anyone." I say, a little bit nervous to see other people. We look like crap, but there wasn't any particular place for us to take a shower at that Walmart. It's then that I become a little more self-conscious. We hadn't actually gotten any showers for a while, although we had done our best to keep ourselves clean, using the bathrooms in that Walmart.

"I'll talk ta Rick an' he'll talk ta Herschel. There shouldn' be a problem with ya'll staying with us," He says, not really showing any emotion in what he's saying. We reach the highway and see Lucas, Christian and Michael, still syphoning gas and collecting what they can.

Tiffany's Pov

I look around and am relieved to see that everyone is ok. I see the boys look up as we approach and can tell that they're shocked to see some strange guy following us. I walk over to where Christian and Mikie are standing and stand with them. Heather walks over to Lucas to see how things are going and Daryl just stands back watching us.

"Who is this?" Christian asks, concerned about the stranger. "Why are you guys bringing a random guy back with you?" He asks, whispering to Heather. I can tell he's worried. "Did he threaten you guys?" He whispers, and my suspicions are confirmed.

"No, he didn't. He has a place for us to stay that's safe, and he needs help searching for a girl who went missing from his group." Heather tells them, and they look relieved. "His name is Daryl. He's kind of a jerk, but that's ok, because he's kind of nice too." She waves Daryl over, to come meet the guys.

I bust out laughing at what Heather say's and Daryl looks at me confused. "Wha's so funny?" he asks when he gets over to us. "Nothing, Heather just said something funny. Anyway this is Lucas, Christian and my cousin Michael," I tell Daryl introducing the other's to Daryl. He nod's to them and then Heather speaks up.

"So I wanted to go help try to find the little girl that Daryl is trying to find in the woods. They need to find her and I don't like the thought of a little girl out there with walkers, especially for a few days." Heather says and the guys nod at her. They know she is the best hunter of all of us. "You guys should head to the farm that Daryl talked about. Christian, will you ride with Tiffany? She doesn't need to ride in a car all alone." Heather suggests.

"I'll go with her." Mikie speaks up and Heather shoots him a look. "Oh, that's right. I wanted to ask Lucas something in private so I'll ride with him." He says and Heather smiles at him. I know what Heather is up to right away though.

"Tiffany, why don't you get directions from Daryl and you can lead the way." Heather speaks again, grabbing some food and water. She's preparing to stay out there all night if she needs to. She's really worried about that little girl. I nod and Daryl starts giving me directions to the farm and I input them into my navigation system in my car. I then help the boys load up the cars with what they found as Heather and Daryl head off into the woods.

Once we're loaded up we get in the cars. I'm not sure where to start with talking to Christian but he saves me by being the one to break the silence. "So what's up?" I give him an inquisitive look, and he just looks at me expectantly. "You didn't think it was obvious, with how Heather acted, that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Ya, I um… do need to talk to you," I say nervously. I've never been good at talking to guys that I like. I look over at him shyly and see him looking at me questioningly.  
"Well?" He says, waiting for me to answer him. He sat patiently. I knew he would give me all the time I needed to say what I need to.

"I…I like you. That day that you told me you liked me… I didn't even know what you were saying. I was so caught up in what had happened with Kaitlynn that I didn't even know what was happening around me. I… I'm sorry I blew you off like I did," I tell him nervously, not knowing how he'll react.

"I was kinda worried, considering you acted like it didn't matter. And I was afraid I had ruined our friendship." He said looking at me. "Well I'm glad that you just didn't realize what I was saying. How did you find out about it anyway? And where do you want to go from here? I can't exactly take you on a big fancy date." He says to me and I can see he's a little red, embarrassed, I would guess.

"Heather told me on the way here that you had said that. I…I'd like to give us a try. I… I'm just scared that if we do and we get even closer than we already and then… then I'll lose you. I wouldn't be able to handle that Christian. It'd kill me even more than my heart has already been killed by losing Kaitlynn." I say and I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I slow down and pull off to the side of the road stopping while I get my emotions under control.

He looks at me completely serious. "Hey, listen, I understand. I lost people too. The thought of losing someone else so close is terrifying. But isn't it worth it for the good memories? For the smiles and happiness that comes along with a new loved ones?" He touches my face, moving hair away from my face with his hand.

I lean into his hand and close my eyes feeling a few tears escape. "You're right. It is worth the happiness that will come from trying it. I'm just scared. Having to kill Kaitlynn… that was the hardest thing I've ever done and it almost killed me," I say quietly.

"Then we'll take it slow, and be as cautious as you want to. I'm willing to go at the pace that you want to, because I want to be with you." He says and gives me a soft smile.  
I smile back and nod at him. "Thank you, Christian," I say softly.

"Are you ready to continue? Looks like Lucas and Mikie gave us a little room." He says to me, looking back at the car a ways behind us.

"Ya I'm ready to go." I start the car again and then pull back onto the road and continue heading to the farm.

Heather's Pov

We head back into the woods and I don't really feel like talking. I'm focused on finding this girl no matter what, even if it means staying out here for the next few days. I brought enough food for myself for two days, but I figure Daryl will want something to eat while we're out here, so it'll only be enough for a day, tops. I am looking anywhere that has a nook or anything, just in case she thinks we're walkers, and is hiding. I know I can't call her name, for two reasons. One, because I don't know her name, and two, because I don't want walkers to hear us. That wouldn't be good at all. I'm not sure what to say so I stay quiet as we look for her

"Why'd ya wanta help me so bad?" Daryl asks me in a quiet but gruff voice not once taking his eyes off the surrounding area. I look at him for a moment, a little surprised that he has started up a conversation.

"Well, I was in school wanting to teach primary education. Elementary and junior high students. The thought of any child being out in the woods by herself with these monsters out here, is a hard thought to handle. No child deserves to go through something so terrifying." I give him my reasoning for it and look over at him, waiting for his answer. I don't tell him that it didn't hurt that I was with someone I knew could hold their own if walkers showed up. Plus if things went well, maybe we could keep each other warm at night. The thought made me blush, and then I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. I didn't need a guy, let alone a jerk like him.

"So ya like kids. Did ya have any of yer own? Before all of this happened?" He asks curiously.  
"Yes I like kids, but none of my own. Nobody to have them with, before this happened, or now." I say blushing again when the thought of Daryl creeps into my mind. I push the thought back again, trying to keep focused. I walk a bit away, but close enough to still talk, and look for the girl at the same time. "What about yourself? Any children? Do you even like kids?"

"I like kids. I'd do anythin' ta protect 'em though. An' no I don' have any of my own an' with the world we livin' in now I probly' won' have any," he tells me and I can hear some sort of emotion in his voice.

"So you wanted kids at one point then? What if the walkers are gone one day? Then will you have kids?" I ask, curious about this man. He seems like a jerk but maybe he's a little nicer than I give him credit for. But I could just have hit a sensitive subject.

"I'd like ta have kids but I don' think I'd be a good dad. Not with how I was raised." He tells me and I can tell that he's bitter about his past and I wonder why.

"Just because you were raised a certain way, doesn't mean that you'll turn out like your parents. I am an example of that." I say, hoping that I'm doing an okay job of giving a good example. Although, I know that he doesn't know my past or how I was treated. Maybe it wasn't a good example after all. The last thing I want is for him to ask me about my past, although, I doubt he will. He doesn't seem like the type to ask that kind of thing.

"It does where I come from," he says with finality. "Ya aren' from 'round here I can tell by ya accent so ya don' know wha' things are like down 'ere."

"How does it matter where you're from? Just because I don't live in this part of the country, that doesn't make a difference. The person you want to be is what matters, not where or how you were raised. You don't know what it's like where I live either, so you can't really know how alike the areas are. You ever even been near the northwest?" I say, getting offended that he's being condescending. He doesn't know anything about where I live or how my life has been and he has the gall to act like he does.

"Nah I havn' been there but ya'll act stuck up at least from what I can tell from the few of ya I've met. Least ya got ta go ta school fer what ya wanted ta do," he says and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"I had to work my butt off to go to school. And the only reason I got to is because I kept my grades up and did anything I could to try to get a scholarship." I say angrily, but I'm trying to keep my voice down. It's very difficult. "What the hell makes you think we're stuck up? I offered to help you. Do you remember that? Because it seems like the last thing I should've done now. Or maybe the first move I went wrong on was missing you when I shot my arrow." I say, and I can feel tears welling up. I fight those tears though, afraid they will make me look weak.

"So why did ya offer ta help? She ain't yer responsibility so why'd ya offer? Huh?" he asks angrily.

"Because I care about children. I told you that. She's not my responsibility but it doesn't sound like she's yours either. So why are you looking for her? What's your reason?" I ask demanding a reason from him as well, so angry and still trying to hold back the tears. I feel like I was right thinking that he was a jerk. I feel like I could never get along with him, even if I try.

"Cause she's jus' a kid an her momma is distraught withou' her. She deserves more of a shot than I do. 'Side's I owe it ta the group afta wha' ma brotha put 'em through." He says gruffly and with a bit of remorse.

"That's what I think about when I hear about a child being out here too. I wouldn't want to be a parent with a child lost in the woods with walkers around. What does your brother have to do with anything?" I ask a bit calmer but still pretty annoyed. I don't understand him. He's angry but not, and he's a jerk but not. UGH!

"He's a son-of-a-bitch an' nothin' but a racist pig. He was an ass ta the others, not tha' its any of ya biness," he growls out.

"I thought we were gonna be staying on the farm together, so isn't it my business then? Where is your brother now? With the others?" I say, much more calm then before. How am I supposed to react to what he's saying? He seems to be all over the place in terms of emotion. Although I can't blame him, I would be too.

"No he ain' on the farm. He got left on a roof in Atlanta," he tells me with barely any emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry." I say and that's it. I feel bad for asking, but I don't want to make things worse than they already are. I continue to look, completely silent. It feels like we've been out here for hours, and I know that has to be the case, especially since the sun is moving down towards the horizon now. Even in the woods you can tell that.

There has been no sign of the girl so far. I realize that I still don't know her name. "What's the girl's name?" I ask, wanting to know, just in case we find her.

"Sophia," he tells me and that's all he says.

I continue on without talking for a while. It feels like it's too quiet without conversation. "Listen, I'm sorry I got so upset earlier. You're right that I have no idea what life is like down here. We were just at an amusement park and were heading home. I have no right to be upset. Although the stuck up thing was pretty harsh." I say, hoping to get the water under the bridge. "I just get very emotional very quickly when people judge me without knowing me."

"I'm sorry fer judgin' ya. Anyway we should head back," he tells me softly.

"I'm not gonna head there yet. If you need to, you can come find me tomorrow. I brought enough food to stay out tonight." I say, looking at him and a tear falls. "I'm gonna find that little girl. Nobody deserves to lose their baby." I turn away and start walking more, looking for Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: LaenaAwlor: So this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the first one, but don't you guys worry. There is a ton of awesomeness in this one. A lot of things happen, and that makes up for the length of the chapter, but this is the only really short one….I think. And again, I really encourage people to review! **

**Delena20:**

Chapter 2

Tiffany's POV

We finally arrive at the farm and we park the cars getting out. Christian and I go over to stand next to Lucas and Mikie as a guy in a deputy's uniform comes over to us. "Who're you guys and how'd you find us?" the guys asks as he comes up to us.

"Your guy Daryl sent us. Tiffany here and another of our group, Heather, were out hunting when they came across Daryl. Heather is out with him now helping him search for your missing girl," Lucas says to the guy speaking up for us.

"That doesn't really sound like Daryl and why is one of your group out helping him?" the guy asks us.

"She is very protective when it comes to children. She wanted to help find the girl. Daryl said to talk to a guy named Rick and that he'd talk to a guy named Herschel about allowing us to stay here." Lucas goes on to tell the guy.

"Well I'm Rick and what's your name and the other two?" Rick asks us.  
"I'm Lucas, that's Christian and the teen is Michael Tiffany's cousin. So what do we need to do to go about getting to stay here?" Lucas asks Rick.

"Well I don't see a problem with it but seein' as this ani't our farm I'd have to talk to Herschel about having you all stay here. If you want to come with me we'll go find Herschel and talk to him about it." Rick tells Lucas. Lucas nods and follows Rick to go find Herschel to talk to him. Christian, Michael and I stay by the cars and I go around to the back of mine and grab something to snack on. Christian follows me while MIkie hangs out by Lucas's car.

"You think that they'll let us stay?" Christian asks looking at me, "Or do you think they'll send us on our way?"

"I hope they'll let us stay. It'd be nice to be with some more people and be safe again," I tell him as I snack on a granola bar. I offer one to Christian and he takes it from me. I smile softly at him and continue eating.

"Thanks." He says and I nod. "If they make us leave, how do you suppose we'll find Heather? Think they'll make her leave too?" He looks at me questioningly. "I wonder if the other people here are nice. If they let us stay, don't go getting a crush on anyone." He tells me winking.

"I'd never dream of crushing on anyone else but you," I tell him feeling bold. "And I'm not sure how we'd find Heather but I sure as hell won't be leaving without her." I tell him firmly.

"Wow. Very forward of you. A bit unusual, but I like it." He says smiling at me. "And about Heather, I completely understand." He makes a goofy face at me and I laugh.

"I'm glad you like my forwardness," I tell him smirking a bit. For the first time in a while I'm smiling and it's genuine. We finish eating our granola bars and then sit and wait for Lucas to come back. Michael is still hanging out by Lucas's car giving Christian and I our space. I look over and see Michael eyeing a young blonde girl who is on the front porch of the house. I smile at how obvious it is that he's crushing on her.

Heather's Pov

"Are you gonna head back or are you going to join me and keep looking?" I ask Daryl, my mind set on looking for Sophia. "It's up to you."

"We both need ta get back so I can vouch fer yer friends 'cause they're probably at the farm by now. I can' leave ya out 'ere 'cause yer friends will be pissed," Daryl tells me turning to glare at me.

"You're right. They'd probably try to kill you." I start laughing, "That might be fun to see. But I'll come back with you I suppose. Don't want to have a dead hunter. That would suck for your friends." I say smiling at him, even though he's glaring at me. "If you're friends are anything like you, I'm not gonna be having much fun." I say jokingly.

"Jus' follow me an' be quiet would ya?" he snaps at me clearly irritated.

"Why are you so angry all the time? Just lighten up a bit, would you?" I say, nudging him lightly. "Do you even have the ability to smile?" I wink at him.

"I ain't angry, yer jus' irritatin'," he says in a gruff voice and starts walking off in a different direction that I can only assume is back towards the farm.

"I'm not irritating!" I don't yell but I can feel my voice getting higher pitched. "Wait for me. Don't just leave me behind." I say walking after him. "So how do you plan on getting any women if you're so angry all the time?" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Christ woman would ya stop actin' so damn childish? An' I don' need no damn woman 'round irritatin' me all the time," he says not slowing down any.

"Come on, its harmless fun! Will I ever see you smile?" I ask him trying to catch up. "Why don't you like women? Are we all that bad?" I ask, very curious about what his thoughts are.

"I was abandoned by the only woman in ma life an' everyone since has been a total bitch. And I don' smile a lot so don' coun' on seein ma smile," he tells me stopping to glare at me as he speaks and then turning back around and continuing on after he's done.

"Wow. That sucks. I'm not a bitch all the times. Just sometimes. Like most women. But if you never give them a chance, how will you ever find anyone to be with? I know you say you don't want one around, but everybody wants companionship. If you say you don't, you're a total liar." I say, looking at him expectantly, hoping he'll give in to my questions and hopefully lighten up a bit as well. "And I bet I can make you smile. It might not be right away, but I'll do it."

"Good luck woman," he says and continues leading me back to the farm.

"Ha! You just don't want to admit I'm right!" I say smiling, knowing I'm right. "You know what? If you think I'm to irritating to be around, that's just too bad, 'cause I think you're fun to irritate." I say nudging him again. "You're never gonna get rid of me." I say laughing, completely joking.

"Woman would ya shut yer damn mouth 'fore ya got every walker in the damn area comin' down on us?" he says getting extremely irritated. I continue laughing and the next thing I know he's picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and packing me back to the farm.

"Hey! Put me down. What are you throwing me over your shoulder for? That's not gonna shut my mouth." I say, continuing to talk away, but a little more quietly.

He stops suddenly and puts me down pushing me against a tree and then the next thing I know his lips are pressed to mine in a hard kiss. It doesn't last long but just long enough to make me speechless. "Now will ya shut up?" he asks quietly and slightly out of breathe.

I just nod, and stare at him. I can't believe that just happened. Not only did my mouth stop moving but so did my mind. And then I just smile at him.

"Good ta know tha's all it takes ta shut ya up. I'll keep it in mind fer next time," he says and starts walking again.

"Wait. That's it? Why did you do that?" I say chasing after him. My mind and heart are now racing. I don't know what that was about or how to react to that. This is a guy that makes me unbelievably enraged but hot damn was that a nice kiss.

"It was ta shut ya up an' yer talkin' again. How the fuck do I get ya ta shut up an' stay tha' way?" he asks getting irritated once again.  
"Ummm…." I say turning red. The thought of what that would take made my stomach churn. How is it that he's effecting me so much and I just met him? "Do you really want to know?" I say nervously.

"Ya I do, so wha' would it take? Huh?" he asks me stopping to look at me and coming closer. Before I know what's happening he's backing me into a tree.

"It ummm….it would take….a bit more than just one kiss." I say backing up turning red and I can feel my heart beating through my chest. "But…."

"But what?" he asks coming in closer to me.

"But….I just met you….do you really….want to…." I say freaking out a bit. I want to do this but at the same time, I'm worried about messing everything up.

"Do what?" he asks playing coy.

"You're getting….really close to me…" I whisper getting quieter the closer he got. I continue trying to back up but I have hit the tree.

"So? Tha' a problem?" he asks me leaning in and licking my neck.

I close my eyes as he does this and I swallow hard, trying to concentrate on answering him. "Ummm….no….but…licking usually….leads to…." I am getting very quiet, as I become more nervous, and my breathing becomes faster.

"Leads t' what, Heather?" he asks me and sucks on my neck.

"To….ummm…." I am having a hard time remembering how to talk, breathe, and even stand. It took all of my concentration to do these things. "To….sex…" I barely get the word out.

"You a virgin Heather?" he whispers in my ear and then kisses.

"No…..It's just….been a while…." I can barely talk. I can't believe that this is happening. Who is this guy?  
"What's a while?" he asks me and sucks on my earlobe.  
"….Too long…" I tell him, trying to hold in the sounds that naturally want to come out of my mouth. "Why….are you doing this?"

"Ta shut ya up, an' its workin'," he says with a smirk  
"You…are making it very hard to concentrate…don't be a tease…" I say, smiling at him with mischievous ideas forming in my mind.

"Who said I'm teasing?" he asks and sucks on my neck and up to my jaw.

"Me?" I ask, waiting and wanting his mouth to reach mine. "There's….only one way to make me stop talking…..and even then….I'm not quiet." I say smirking at him.

"Really now? Should we test that theory?" he asks licking my lips. He reaches out and grabs my breast messaging it.

"Ummm….but…." At that point, I know I've given in. I lean forward and kiss him hard, wanting and needing this now. I pull away, "What about walkers?" I manage to get out. But they are barely a concern of mine now. I know this is going to happen and I have absolutely no problem doing anything.

He reaches down and grabs my ass and lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts grinding against me and sucking on my neck. "You want me?" he asks huskily.

I nod quickly, grinding back against him, leaning my head back. "That a bad thing?" I let out a very small moan as he sucks on my neck.

He continues grinding against me and nips at my neck. "no it's not a bad thing cause I wan' ya to," he says and continues licking and sucking my neck.

I moan as quietly as I can, and I can feel desire consuming my entire being. "You didn't….give me that impression…by any means…" I manage between moans and I move harder against him, pressing myself as close to him as I could while dressed. "How are you…gonna keep me quiet?"

"I'm gonna fuck ya senseless woman," he says and pulls my shirt up and off my body. He starts sucking on my breast and rubbing them over my bra. He grinds against me hard causing me to moan.

"Fuck…that feels amazing." I get out, and I let out another moan. "That keeps me anything but quiet…" I pull his shirt up and over his head, then I move to his neck sucking hard and then nibbling on his neck, wanting to get some reaction out of him.

He groans out and reaches around taking and unclasping my bra then leans down and sucks on my nipple. I throw my head back against the tree and moan out. He grinds into me hard and groans against my breast sending vibrations through me. "Ya like tha'?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask him, and nip at his neck again. I grind against him again. I can feel need coursing throughout my body. I grab his ass and grind against him as hard as I possibly can.

"Please." I tell him, and he knows exactly what I need. And I know he can feel how badly I need it.

"Tell me what you want?" he says grinding against me and sucking my breasts and nipping at them.

"Ah! I need you." I look at him, eyes clouded with lust. "Inside me. Now. Or I'll go crazy." I tell him and reach down and undo mine and his buttons on our pants.

He rips my pants and underwear off my body then removes his own pants. "I don' have a condom," he says huskily.  
"I'm on birth control. We got it from the pharmacy at Walmart." I say and that's all he needs to continue. He pushes me back up against the tree and lifts me. In one swift movement, I wrap my legs around him and he slips inside me, causing me to throw my head back against the tree and yell out. He thrusts into me over and over. I can't help but be loud with how amazing its feeling. All concern with anything around me goes out the window and primal instinct takes over.

He's going fast and hard and I thrust against him as fast as I can and as hard as I can as well. I drag my nails down his back and this makes him groan loudly. I can tell he hasn't been with a woman in a while. We both needed this badly and are enjoying it more than it can be shown. We are both trying to be quiet but failing tremendously.

He starts sucking on my nipple and it gets close to pushing me over the edge. I bite his neck, hard and then moan out as he thrusts in me farther than he had before. "I'm close." I tell him and he groans in response, and just a few seconds after I tell him that, he thrusts and bites my nipple and that pushes me over the edge, and as my muscles tighten around him, he thrusts one more time and groans loudly. I feel him cum inside me and that makes my orgasm continue even stronger. It takes me a few minutes of grinding and moaning for my body to calm down and he is very accommodating and lets me take as long as I need. When I have calmed down, I nip his neck again.  
"Wow that was…wow." I tell him, still breathing heavily.

"Ya, tha' was." He says and gently slips out of me. He lowers me to the ground and then helps me get dressed before getting dressed himself. "We should head back," he tells me softly.

"Probably, before any walkers show up. We weren't exactly quiet." I say and then come to a realization. "How close are we to the farm?" I ask quietly.  
"Bout a mile away, don' worry they didn' hear anything," he says and grabs his crossbow.

I smile at him. He understood what I had meant. "Why are you pulling that out?" I ask growing a bit concerned.

"Jus' in case there's anyway walkers 'round," he says. He motions me forward letting me go first.

I just smile at him again. "Still no smile huh?" I ask him. I then walk past him, and towards the direction he mentioned. I grab my bow off of my back, just in case. "How will I ever get you to smile if even good sex doesn't do it?" He grabs my wrist and turns me to face him and smirks at me. "If that's all I'm gonna get then I'll be getting a lot of those. Is that gonna happen again? I don't mean the smile." I ask, wondering where Daryl and I stand.

"If ya wan' it ta it will," he says and we make our way back to the farm.

"Especially if I irritate you, right?" I ask, winking at him and I stick my tongue out playfully.

"Ya 'specially then," he says and smirks while slapping my ass.

"Good. One last question." I say and turn to face him, and my face is more serious and I stop walking. "It is something I need to know before we get back."

"Wha's tha'?" he asks me completely serious.

"Do you want other people to know this or do you want it to be a private thing? I need to know when I can jump your bones, and what this is. I'm ok with whatever this happens to be, I just want to know exactly what to expect." I say and look at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's wha'ever ya wan' it ta be. An' fer now I think we should keep it ta ourselves." He tells me.

"I can deal with that." I tell him smirking.

**LaenaAwlor: There you guys go. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, let us know. If you didn't, let us know so we can fix whatever. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
